THEIRS
by k1ller
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah cinta remaja SMA. kisah cinta yang tidak berjalan mulus. Aku sering mematahkan hati para gadis, dan sekarang aku sendiri yang merasakan patah hati./seharusnya aku sudah tidak SMA lagi./Sejak hamil, dia memang jadi sedikit 'jinak'.


Disclaimer: naruto punya OM kishi. Yang lain puny ague. Hoho.

Jujur gue kaga tau ini apaan. Yang pasti Cuma coretan gaje gue. Jadi jangan diambil hati vrohh. Oke!

.

.

Hai namaku uchiha sasuke. Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah. Kisah masa SMA-ku, yg diwarnai dg sedikit cinta. Ya, hanya sedikit. Kisah ini berawal ketika dia masuk kekelasku. Saat pertama aku melihatnya, aku terpana untuk beberapa saat. Yah, hanya beberapa saat. Aku seorang uchiha, ingat?

Dia, namanya haruno sakura. Dia sangat cantik, walau jidatnya-sedikit-lebar. Rambutnya berwarna pink cerah, _AntiMainstream._ Matanya yg beriris hijau itu juga, sangat memikat. Aku berfikir, mungkin bisa mendapatkan dia dg sedikit trik jitu. Tapi sayang, fikiranku salah.

Hey, aku ini pria paling diminati disekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menolakku? Aku sering mematahkan hati para gadis, dan sekarang aku sendiri yang merasakan patah hati. Ternyata rasanya sakit. Aku masih ingat jelas tantang alasannya menolakku saat itu. Dia bilang, "kau, sudah terlambat." Hey, aku kalah sebelum berperang. dia sudah jadi milik orang lain, sebelum aku memintanya untuk jadi milikku.

Setelah kejadian penolakan itu, aku jadi lebih sering lagi memperhatikannya. Makin hari, dia makin cantik saja. Rambutnya makin panjang, pipinya makin chubby, dan perutnya makin buncit. Hah, buncit? Ya, dia sedang Aku berandai-andai, mungkin suatu hari sakura akan putus dari kekasihnya. Dan aku yang akan mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi ternyata sakura sudah menikah, bahkan sabelum dia mulai masuk kesekolah ini. Dan aku fikir, tak seorangpun yg mengetahuinya. Lalu, apa dia keluar dari sekolah? Tentu tidak. Ah, apa aku sudah mengatakan, kalau sakura itu adalah, guruku?

Sejak saat itu aku mulai mencoba melupakan sakura sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga suatu hari, datang seorang siswa baru di kelas kami. Di hari pertama saja, teriakan 'kyaa sasuke-kun' atau 'wow sasuke-senpai' berubah menjadi 'kyaa naruto-kun tampan sekali' atau 'naruto-senpai jadilah pacarku'. Dia memang menarik. Rambutnya pirang sedikit acak-acakan, matanya biru cerah, dg kulit kecoklatanya yg seolah-olah mengatakan 'hey, seperti inilah yg disebut dg laki-laki'. Dia nampak lebih dewasa di kelas kami, dia juga lebih tinggi dari kami. Saat ditanya, dia bilang,"seharusnya aku sudah tidak SMA lagi." Dan aku berfikir,'mungkin di pernah tinggal kelas.'

Namanya naruto uzumaki, dia sangat menjengkelkan. Bukan karena dia merebut semua fans-ku. Tapi karena dia dekat dg sakura. dan sakura tampak tidak terganggu olehnya. Sakura dingin pada semua orang, tapi sedikit hangat pada naruto. mereka seringkali terlihat bersama. Kadang naruto membantu membawakan tas laptop sakura, kadang membawakan setumpuk buku tebal milik sakura, kadang hanya jalan bersama sambil mengobrol, kadang duduk bersama di meja kantin, bahkan kadang naruto menggenggam tangan sakura saat membantunya menuruni tangga. Satu kali pun aku tak pernah membantu sakura dalam hal apapun. Karena saat aku menawarkan bantuan padanya, dia akan selalu mengatakan ,"tidak, terimakasih." Dan itu juga dikatakannya pada hampir semua orang di sekolah ini.

Suatu hari sakura sedang menerangkan sesuatu tentang sejarah perang dunia ke 2. Dan dia menghentikan kegiatannya saat menyadari bahwa hanya beberapa orang saja yg memperhatikannya. Hanya aku, naruto, dan beberapa siswa jenius yg minim ekspresi seperti aku. Sedang yg lain asik berdandan, bergosip, mengemil, mendengarkan musik, bahkan tidur. Sakura hanya mendesah lelah, dan duduk dikursinya. Sejak hamil, dia memang jadi sedikit 'jinak'. Padahal sebelum hamil, dia biasa memukul, menampar, mencubit, menjewer, bahkan menonjok orang-orang yg membuatnya kesal.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh isi kelas. Dan aku mendapati naruto menahan amarah saat melihat sakura yg tampak lelah. Aku terus mengamatinya, sampai kemudian dia menggebrak meja dg marah, membuat semua orang terdiam, dan menengok kearahnya. Sakura pun mendongak untuk melihat naruto yg murka. Kemudian naruto mulai meneriakkan sesuatu yg membuat seisi kelas menjadi bungkam."TIDAK BISAKAH MULUT KALIAN ITU DIAM. INI ADALAH KELAS, TEMPAT UNTUK BELAJAR. BUKAN CAFÉ, BUKAN RESTORAN, BUKAN HOTEL, BUKAN SALON, BUKAN TEMPAT KARAOKE. KALIAN INI BODOH ATAU APA? SENSEI ITU SEDANG HAMIL, MUDAH LELAH. DAN KALIAN MEMBUAT TENAGANYA TERBUANG SIA-SIA. JIKA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI LAGI, KALIAN AKAN BERURUSAN DENGAN AKU. INGAT ITU!" begitu kira-kira. Aku bahkan tak pernah terfikir untuk melakukan hal yg sama dg melihat sakura yg tampak terharu,dan hampir menangis. Sakura bahkan berterimakasih secara langsung pada naruto, ditambah dg satu senyum super manis. Kemudian sakura meninggalkan kelas karena bel pergantian jam pelajaran.

Naruto itu aneh. Dia hanya masuk pada jam pelajaran sakura. selebihnya, dia menghilang entah kemana. Aku jadi tidak heran, kalau dia masih SMA sekarang. Setiap hari dia masuk ruang BP, namun tak pernah jera. Dan sakura sendiri tak pernah mempermasalahkannya walaupun sakura adalah wali kelas kami. Padahal biasanya pembolos di kelas kami akan mendapatkan setidaknya, ungu di tangan, merah ditelinga, panas di pipi atau benjol di kepala dari sakura. Tapi, naruto tak pernah mendapatkan satupun. Benar-benar tidak adil. Sepertinya ada yg aneh dg mereka berdua. Dan benar saja dugaanku, hari terahir sakura disekolah, menjawab semuanya.

Hari itu sakura berpamitan pada kami semua, sakura bilang sudah mendekati hari kelahiran, jadi harus banyak beristirahat. Dia juga mengenalkan kami pada seorang lelaki berambut merah yg katanya akan menggantikannya. Ah, aku tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan sakura. tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura lalu keluar kelas meninggalkan kami bersama guru baru itu. Setelah sedikit berbincang dg guru baru kami, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Guru baru itu keluar lebih dulu, dan kami menyusul kemudian.

Aku keluar dari kelas, memutuskan untuk mencari naruto. dia membolos rasanya janggal jika naruto membolos pada jam pelajaran sakura. saat aku sedang mencari-cari, aku justru terhenti didekat ruang kepala sekolah. Kulihat sakura keluar dari ruang guru, berjalan tertatih berpegangan pada dinding di sebelahnya. Dan sebelah tangannya memegangi perutnya. Saat sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah, sakura mengetuk pintu tiga kali, kemudian mulai merosot sedikit demi sedikit. Aku berteriak dan segera berlari menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Kemudian pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka, dan bapak kepala sekolah melihat kami dg terkejut.

Bapak kepala sekolah meneriakkan nama sakura dan bertanya ada apa dg sakura, aku hanya menggeleng. Teriakkan bapak kepala sekolah menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar kami. Hatake kakashi, guru BP yg pemalas itu bahkan keluar dari ruangannya. Dan yg membuatku sangat terkejut adalah, naruto yg berlari keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Tidak, aku tidak terkejut karena naruto keluar dari sana, tapi aku terkejut melihat penampilannya. Bukankah kau akan berpenampilan se-rapi mungkin saat masuk ruang kepala sekolah? Tapi apa ini? Naruto dg rambut berantakan, lengan kemejanya tergulung sampai siku. dasinya sudah longgar dan hampir copot. sebagian dari kemejannnya sudah keluar dari celana. Jas sekolahnya entah kemana. Dan dia juga bertelanjang kaki. Oh tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan, dan bagaimana bisa bapak kepala sekolah hanya diam? Oh entahlah

Naruto langsung saja merebut sakura dariku, dan mengatakan, "sayang, kamu kenapa?". Oh tuhan, apa lagi ini. Raut wajah naruto tampak sangat cemas, kemudian dia mengatakan,"tadi pagi kan aku sudah bilang, tidak usah ke sekolah." Naruto kemudian merogoh sakunya, melemparkan kunci pada guru BP, dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan mobil. Sangat berani bukan? Tapi bukannya mendapat amukan atau apapun itu. Guru BP justru mengatakan, "baik, tuan Namikaze." Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melongo. Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan 'namikaze?' bukankah bapak kepala sekolah juga seorang namikaze?

Aku melihat arah lari guru BP. Dan ternyata dia berlari menuju tempat parkir khusus staff sekolah. Kenapa aku baru sadar, kalau naruto tak pernah memarkirkan kendaraannya di tempat parkir siswa. Kemudian naruto segera menggendong sakura ala pengantin, dan mengatakan, "hey pak tua apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat telpon nenek!" seraya berlari mengejar guru BP. Aku masih diam ditempat dan kudengar bapak kepala sekolah asik menggerutu dan mengatai naruto tidak sopan, sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan lambat-lambat, lalu aku—tidak sengaja-mendengar percakapan telpon bapak kepala sekolah.

"halo sayang, naruto dan sakura dalam perjalanan kesana sekarang"

".."

"sepertinya sakura akan melahirkan"

".."

"tidak, Naruto bilang, Sakura mengeluh sakit sejak semalam"

".."

"hm. tidak kusangka, sekarang minato akan jadi kakek juga"

".."

"tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya, sejak kehamilan sakura memasuki bulan ke sembilan, naruto tidak mau pergi ke kantor. Dia pergi ke sekolah berpura-pura menjadi siswa, dg alasan menjaga sakura. jadi minato dg sangat terpaksa harus kembali mengurus kantor.

".."

"tidak. Menurut prediksiku, minato masih akan mengurus kantor untuk waktu yg lebih lama, dan kali ini alasan naruto akan berubah menjadi 'anakku baru lahir, aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya' bukan begitu?"

".."

"Haha, tentu saja aku benar. baik lah aku tutup telponnya. Aku harus menghubungi minato, sampai bertemu dirumah sakit."

".."

Begitu kira-kira yang berhasil ku dengar dari bapak kepala sekolah. Karena dia masih berdiri diambang pintu, aku bisa mendengar semuanya dari tangga dekat ruangan kepala sekolah. Kemudian ku dengar suara pintu yg dikunci, dan derap langkah kaki yg mendekat kearahku. Aku segera berlari menaiki tangga.

Dan begitulah hari itu berakhir. Kesimpulan dari kisah ini adalah. "aku menyukai istri teman sekelasku yg menyamarkan namannya menggunakan marga ibunya dan dia ternyata adalah CEO perusahaan besar yang kabur dari kantor dg alasan menjaga istrinya , kemudian pergi kesekolah menyamar menjadi siswa dan kesana kemari membuat kekacauan." Apakah itu, terlalu panjang? Dan beginilah kisah-ku berahir. Aku, uchiha sasuke. dan mereka keluarga namikaze.


End file.
